


Certainly Not Them

by KarmasSlave



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmasSlave/pseuds/KarmasSlave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't prove anything as nothing would happening between the two of them. Not anymore. Certianlty not them, afterall her own sister wouldn't do this to her, Would she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainly Not Them

Certainly Not Them

A One-Shot

Written By: Karma’s Slave

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT, they belong rightfully to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

Rating: Pg

* * *

 “Get lost, Gine” Fasha told her younger sister as the younger Saiyan was tailing after the female warrior whom was heading to meet with her crew as they were about to head out to on their latest assignment, Planet Kanassa.

But Gine followed her sister anyway as she headed to docking bay. Where Fasha was supposed to be meeting with Bardock and company. However Fasha’s younger sister Gine decided to tag along and give the crew a farewell seeing how she and Bardock were together.

Gine knew her older sister was eager to get back to purging as she had recently given birth to a male Saiyan child, her nephew. Gine had yet to meet because her sister told her to but out of her business. specifically when she asked about the father.

Fasha claimed it was solely her child and that she could care less that the father existed. But then again Gine wasn't even aware her sister was in any form of a relationship, even if it was a one night stand.

But Gine already had plans to go and see this child as she herself was ready to give birth to her second child.

“You know, I was member of this crew too” Gine pointed out

“Yes, you were and with deplorable fighting skills, none the less” Gine had no retort for her sister as Fasha wasn't wrong about her in that regard. In fact it had gotten to the point where Fasha and Bardock had to keep saving her more often and nearly costing themselves a mission. It was a harsh lesson for Gine to learn when even her own sister was starting to refuse to save her and it was pretty much Bardock from that day forward.

Until Gine finally swallowed that Saiyan pride and requested a transfer to work in a meatier.

A Saiyan that didn't have a heart for fighting was looked down upon, no matter the class they were born into. Such an example being would be the young Prince Tarble rumor had it the Planet Vegeta’s youngest prince was going to be sent away as the elder Prince Vegeta was already strong enough to succeeded King Vegeta and had been accepted into Lord Frieza’s army.

But something good came of it as it brought Gine closer with her former leader, Bardock and had gave him a son, Radditz and now she was on her way to give him a second one, Kakarot who had yet to be born. Though Gine wasn't sure how Bardock was feeling about it as her partner was being despondent more than ever before sometimes it was like he’d forget they were together now. But that was when the younger female noticed how her sister was getting more hostile towards her.

It worried Gine, It wasn't a mere coincidence that flew over Gine’s head either it wasn't a secret among crew and a few outside Saiyans, Bardock and Fasha were once known for a benefiting sexual relationship.

Gine didn't know when it started but she wasn't even too sure when ended as she seen the way Fasha and Bardock acted around each other when she had been among their crew. But Gine certainly wasn't jealous of her sister as she was the one with Bardock now and baring his sons.

The young female Saiyan putting a hand over her armor covered pregnant belly as they finally arrived at the docking bay for Planet Vegeta,

“Bardock” Gine called out to her lover more than once to get his attention. Her despondent mate, finally looking at her but he hadn’t said anything, “I came drop off some extra food rations for you guys” as Gine handed the package to Tora who he handed off to Borgos and making sure Panbukin wasn’t alone with it.

“As well as to see you guys off, I know you’re going to be successful” Gine told them as Fasha walked by them rolling her eyes.

“Of course we will be Gine, we are the best there is” Tora said to her. Panbukin and Borgos agreeing with him while Bardock just remained in his own little world. While Tora was talking at Gine, he never noticed that Gine’s eyes were drifting over to Bardock, looking at Fasha as she adjusted her gloves and armor.

Gine couldn't help but take note of the facial expression on her lover’s face.

This was a look Bardock always gave her sister, but never her. It didn't prove anything as nothing was happening between the two...anymore. Certainly not...them. After all her own sister wouldn't do this to her, would she?

Gine knew she had to get going as the space pods were finally ready; she had to watch her lover, watch Fasha enter her own pod. After the door to Fasha’s pod had closed and sealed shut.

Bardock then turned to Gine, “Have a good mission, we’ll be here waiting for you when you return” Gine told him as she reached up and gave him a kiss good-bye Gine smiled on the inside as she felt Bardock return the kiss but then a sickening feeling over came the female Saiyan, she knew she had to get to the medics and quickly. Breaking the kiss and whispering good-bye to her lover, Gine had to take off as quickly as she could before her water broke.

* * *

It had been a long night of crying and blood curdling screams but Gine made it threw has she had given birth to her second child, Kakarot.

While her infant son was being medically checked out, Gine was placed in the regeneration tank to heal after giving birth, which was a protocol for any female saiyan, especially if they were warrior. By the time Gine was finished, she was informed of her son’s low power level of 2 but she still had plenty of time to see him before they would be sending him off to a far off planet called earth.

“Thank you” she said to the medical attendant as the female Saiyan dressed quickly as she yearned to see her newborn son.

* * *

“Looks so much like his father” she said to herself proudly while Radditz took after her side of the gene pool. Gine looked through the glass as her infant was crying for the longest time, she could even see that it was upsetting the young one next to her child, “Brolly, son of Paragus” Gine reading the baby’s name plate.

The medical staff wasn’t letting her to soothe the crying child as it wasn't protocol for children that were being sent off to be with their parents.

She was afraid of what Bardock would think of having a son with a power level of 2. “Oh my little Kakarot” she said, her hand placed against the glass as she wanted to hold her son, she’d been able to hold Radditz as he was a powerful one when he was born.

It didn't feel right to Gine that she couldn't hold her youngest because he was deemed weak.

“I bet the Queen gets to hold her youngest before he gets sent away” Gine muttered miserably but then again Gine wasn't taking in account the youngest Prince was one to three years older than her own youngest child. But then Gine stood there for a few more minutes as her son continued crying.

A few moments passed as Gine mentally reminded herself that her sister’s child was still in here as well, and with that Gine went to find out about her sister’s baby.

* * *

After being lead into the right direction, Gine was finally able to see her young nephew and the female Saiyan was beginning to regret that decision as her she could not tear her eyes away from this baby. Gine was left breathless as she gazed upon Fasha’s child, her dark eyes trying to believe what they were seeing; the shock of it all was too much for Gine.

This child couldn't have been more than a few days older then Kakarot but they looked as if they could have been twins.

“Turles, Son of Fasha” Gine read out loud. however the father was left blank but anyone with eyes could have seen who this child’s father was.

Here it was...here he was right before her very eyes proof of Fasha’s and Bardock’s still going on relationship sleeping peacefully right before her.

* * *

 

The End.


End file.
